The present invention relates to a valve device opening and closing a flow path using a magnetic force.
In a field such as a technical field for manufacturing a semiconductor wafer, a technical field for manufacturing a liquid crystal substrate, or a technical field for manufacturing a multi-layer wiring board, chemical liquid such as photoresist liquid and alkaline or acidic processing liquid is used. Such chemical liquid is accumulated in a chemical liquid reservoir and, by controlling a valve device provided in a flow path connecting the chemical liquid reservoir and a chemical liquid nozzle, is guided to the chemical liquid nozzle via the flow path to be dropped on a wafer etc. by a predetermined amount at a time.
As described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-148353), a chemical liquid supplying apparatus for sucking the chemical liquid accumulated in the chemical liquid reservoir to discharge it to the chemical liquid nozzle includes one in which a pump chamber is partitioned and formed using an elastic member such as a flexible tube and which has a chemical pump sucking the chemical liquid in the chemical liquid reservoir and discharging it to the chemical liquid nozzle by deforming the elastic member to change a volume of the pump chamber. As described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-285125), each of a chemical liquid suction path for connecting the chemical liquid reservoir and the chemical liquid pump and a chemical liquid discharge path for connecting the chemical liquid pump and the chemical liquid nozzle is provided with a valve device that opens and closes a flow path in accordance with a change in a volume of the pump chamber.